Get It Right Kim
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: Kim has a soft and gentle side but no one knows. She expresses it one Wednesday afternoon where she thinks no one is around. But there's always someone or some people listening to her. Kim finally finds the people who are willing to take the time and see the other half of her. "Kim get it right" she whispered to herself. Kick of course


**Hey guys! I thought of this when I heard this song. It's not a song-fic I think... But I hope you guys like it! This is my longest story! Please review! Your reviews get me motivated to write more! I hope you enjoy and again _PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

Kim Crawford was no shy person. She spoke her mind. She was a bitch. But by all means she was a nice bitch, she was only one when you bothered her or someone else close to her. Everyone thought she was a tough girl. She was but no took the time to really get to know her other side. The gang thought she was just one of the guys. But she was a girl too. She had a soft side but no one really knew. It was just a secret life she had, you could say. She didn't bother showing the other side of Kim Crawford because no one really bothered to. There was only one person who was really close to seeing the soft side of Kim but something always popped up. That was no other then Jack Brewer. He was so close yet so far. She could never do anything right. She would always fail at everything she tried. Though the guys would always support her and give her the motivation for to try again and succeed. She would always thank them. She tried telling them about how soft and fragile she was but it would always back fire. She couldn't even be truthful to her friends. Kim thought she was a disappointment. She needed to get it right.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Kim was at school. She had stayed after school, no not for afterschool clubs, but for her own purposes. Her aunt being the principle reserved the auditorium for her so it was empty. She walked on the stage right to the shiny glossy black grand piano. She slide her hands over the top of the piano delicately. She sighed and took a seat on the bench. She thought about everything that was going around her. She took a slow breathe in and then exhaled. She starts playing a soft melody and starts singing. It was one of her original songs

_What have I done?_  
_I wish I could run,_  
_Away from this ship going under_  
_Just trying to help_  
_Hurt everyone else_  
_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions_  
_Keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_  
_Cause I can't go back and undo this_  
_I just have to stay and face my mistakes,_  
_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,_  
_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_  
_Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer_  
_And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_And all that you touch tumbles down?_  
_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_  
_I just wanna fix it somehow_  
_But how many times will it take?_  
_Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?_  
_To get it right?_

**(Get it right by Glee Cast)**

As she finished she let a tear slide down her tan cheek. She thought to herself. Why was she so dumb? Just get it right! Was it that hard to do?

"Get it Right Kim" she whisper to herself

All the times she had done something wrong and Jack or the guys had to save her. There was when Jack saved her from almost being raped. It was a horrible day for her. No one knew thankfully and Jack had arrived just in time to save her. She was walking down an alley when a drunken man had pulled her in and forced her to have sex with him. But Jack barged in a saved the day. She was so embarrassed yet happy that Jack had been the one to save her. She would deny that she loved her best friend to everyone but she deep inside knew that Jack was the one she loved and cared about. She let more tears slip down her face. There was also the time that Jerry had her from embarrassment. Kim was walking down the lunchroom and Frank threw a bowl of spaghetti at her. It landed right on her shirt and everyone laughed at her. Jerry took his own spaghetti and threw it at himself then slipped on some milk and everyone laughed at him and while he did that Kim ran to the bathroom trying to remove the food from her shirt. Later she heard a door open only to reveal Jerry. In his hand was a 2 clean pairs of clothes and a brush. He had gotten a shirt from his sister in the school to give to Kim and a brush to comb out the sauce in her hair. She had thanked him and changed inside a stall while he changed in another stall. Once she was done she hugged Jerry and thanked him again. Jerry was like the older brother she never had. Jerry had whispered to her that Jack had taken care of Frank and she smiled. They walked out of the bathroom together. Kim smiled at the memory and her tears dried up. She remembered the time when she was sick and Eddie and Milton had taken care of her. It was really sweet considering her mother was out of town and no was home to take care of her. Jerry and Jack would've have came but they got caught in some business that had to be taken care of. For that day Eddie and Milton had threaten her like she was a princess. It was a really fun day despite that she was sick. She smiled again and played the last part of her song again, singing too.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, to get it right?  
To get it right?_

"You know you sing like an angel" a voice had said from the seats of the auditorium.

"Aren't you suppose to be in detention mister?" Kim said back playfully

"Shut it Crawford" the mysterious person said back

"That's what I thought Brewer"

"So did you write that song?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Well it's beautiful"

"Thanks, by the way how long were you here and how much did you hear?"

"Long enough to know you do, do everything right. Hahaha I said do-do"

Kim let out a small laugh at the grinning boy

"You're so childish. But I don't do everything right."

"Stop lying to yourself Come out guys"

3 guys stood up from the seats in the auditorium and made their way over to the two.

"Aren't you all suppose to be in detention?" asked Kim

"That's not important Kim. You have to know you're amazing and special so stop being so negative about yourself" Jack said and gave her a hug

"Jack is right Kimster. Don't doubt yourself" Jerry said as she he went over and gave her a side hug

"You don't know it but you always nail everything on the first try. Don't bring yourself down." Eddie said and went over and gave Kim a quick side hug

"Always believe in yourself because we all do. You Kimberly Anne Crawford always gets it right" Milton said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys. You guys are really the best. I really love all y'all! You guys treat me like I'm your little sister that needs protecting and I really appreciate it Come here" Kim said as gathered everyone in a group hug. She gave them all pecks on the cheeks.

"We better go Mr. Rogers will be awake any moment now" Jack said taking a look at his watch

"What did you guys do to him?!" Kim exclaimed eyeing the boys

"We so didn't get Jack to knock him out by having Milton tell him were the pressure point is in your body . Psshh if that's what you think you're totally wrong. Well gotta go See ya" Jerry said taking off with the boys. Kim rolled her eyes

"I'll wait for you guys!" Kim shouted after them not knowing one of them stayed behind and took a seat in the audience.

Kim made her way over to the piano again. She let her petite fingers dance on the keys of the piano. She played a familiar song from her favorite band.

_People say we shouldn't be together_  
_We're too young to know about forever_  
_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger_  
_So I don't wanna wait any longer_  
_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_  
_Oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_Just one touch and I was a believer_  
_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_  
_It's getting better_  
_Keeps getting better all the time girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know how special you are_  
_They don't know what you've done to my heart_  
_They can say anything they want_  
_'Cause they don't know us_

_They don't know what we do best_  
_It's between me and you, our little secret_  
_But I wanna tell 'em_  
_I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)_  
_But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)_  
_They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about the things we do_  
_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_  
_But I bet you if they only knew_  
_They would just be jealous of us,_  
_They don't know about the up all nights_  
_They don't know I've waited all my life_  
_Just to find a love that feels this right_  
_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

_They don't know about us_  
_They don't know about us_

**(They don't know about us by One Direction)**

As she finished the last note of the song she was startled by someone clapping.

"Jack! You scred me to death! Why are still here? Aren't you suppose to be in the detention room?" asked Kim to the approaching brunet haired boy coming on the stage

"yes I am but the teacher is still knocked out" Jack said taking a seat next to her

"Oh, okay" Kim said

There was a silence between them.

"So that song, who was it for?" Jack asked softly connecting his huge hands with Kim's petite hands on the keys of the piano. Making Kim blush

Kim was quiet for a second before answering.

"A boy" Kim said

"Really? Mind telling me who?" asked Jack scooting closer to Kim

"A really cute guy with melting chocolate eyes and perfect shaggy brown hair" Kim said facing him running her other hand through Jack's soft hair.

"Hmm is that right? Do I happen to know him?" Jack asked scooting even closer to Kim with their faces a couple of inches apart with a wide grin on his face.

Kim's breathing hitched as he got closer to him. She hooked both arms around Jack's neck and connected their foreheads.

"Probably, but I'm not sure. But he is super cocky just like you" Kim replied smiling

"Does his name happen to be Jack Brewer?" Jack asked moving his face closer to Kim's so hip lips were a mere 5 cm apart.

"Maybe" Kim said flicking her eyes to his sweet plump kissable lips and back up to his chocolate brown eyes. Jack copied her moves and leaned in.

They were close. 4 cm apart….. 3 cm apart…..

**_BANG_**

"Yo Jack hurry up! Mr. Rogers is about to wake up!" Jerry shouted from the back of the room not noticing Kim and Jack's position.

Jack closed his eyes and cursed under his breath for someone ruining their perfect moment, shaking his head. And Kim blushed deep scarlet red as she looked away. She was so close, just 3 cm apart. Ugh, this always happens.

"Alright I'm coming bro! I'll be right behind you, Go ahead" Jack shouted back. Jerry nodded and ran back to the detention room.

Jack stood up from the bench as did Kim. She looked at him then looked down blushing. Jack let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll see in 30 minutes. I'll be here so when you guys are done with detention so come here." Kim said softly as Jack walked down the stage and up the aisle

He nodded and said, "Alright see you later"

Kim sat back down on the piano bench thinking of all the stuff that had just happened. Sorting out her thoughts yet again. She had almost kissed her best friend and admitted her love for him. Frustrated she let out a loud sigh. She thought of all the cute flirty moments she had with him. There was the time at the beach were the lifeguard wouldn't stop flirting with her and Jack saw this and wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and claimed that he was her boyfriend. It was really cute. There was another time where Jack had dragged her in a steamy situation. It was gym glass and she was in a tank top and spandex shorts and he was in basket ball shorts and a tight muscle tee. Lorie had come up to Jack asking if he wanted to be his partner for the tango. Yes, at school they had a dance session. Anyways Kim was walking by and he pulled her into him and said that he was already partners with her. That lesson was Tango and it was a sexy Spanish dance which meant no personal space. Jerry had taught her how to dance the tango for fun and she learned it pretty quick she thank god she wouldn't be embarrassing herself. As embarrassing as it already was Coach Dave had the two demonstrate the dance for the class. Jack being Jack already knew how to tango. So they begun dancing and let's say they did a VERY good job and their ending pose looked like they were about to kiss. Their bodies were so close to each other that they could hear each other's heart beats. Kim was snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar muscular arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. She didn't even need to hesitate to kiss back since she already knew who it was. They kissed for about 2 more minutes before he pulled away smiling like an idiot.

"How many times do I have to ask this but, aren't you suppose to be in detention Mr. Brewer?" Kim asked smiling

"Yes I am Ms. Crawford. But I thought that I could give a special girl and special kiss before I leave" Jack said pulling Kim close to him

"Hmm is that right?" Kim asked as they swayed a little

"Kim you are an amazing girl don't forget that okay? I love you" Jack said softly so that only Kim could hear.

"Thanks Jack. I love you too!" Kim said and she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I gotta go for like the third time haha. But Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asks as he walks backwards from the stage to the back of the room

"Sure see you soon Jackie" Kim laughed as she blew him a kiss. Jack caught the kiss and put it in his pocket before leaving the room.

Kim sighed happily and sat on the piano bench once again getting her thoughts together. She kissed Jack, Jack loves her. Well it looks like Kim _did_ get it right. She smiled to herself and walked out of the auditorium and to the detention room. She decide to go to them instead of them coming back to the auditorium, since she was done with all her thinking. The boys would be let out in 5…4…3…2..1 The door flung open.

"KIM!" the boys shouted as one by one the hugged her and her spun around.

"Let's get out of here and get some fro-yo!" Kim said as they walked out of the school side by side with her in the middle.

"Let's go!" the boys replied

"Hey by the way, why are you guys in detention anyway? And I'm surprised, Milton, in detention again?" asked the very confused blond

"Well some jocks where talking about a certain blond" Eddie started

"And we happen to know the blond and love her and they said some inappropriate things" Milton added

"So we told them to stop and to shut the fuck up before we karate chop their asses" Jerry said

"And they didn't so we got into a little witty fight with them and we won, but got in trouble. But we had a very valid reason too!" Jack finished

"And that blond happened to be me right?" asked Kim

They all nodded. There was another pause.

"What did they saw about me anyway?" asked Kim

"You wouldn't want to know" Jack replied

"I want to know Milton.." Kim said and looked at him but he shook his head and zipped his lips

"Jerry…" Kim said looking at Jerry with her puppy dog eyes

"Nope nope can't see anything! I'm not falling for your eyes and you don't need to know chica" Jerry responded covering his eyes

Kim pouted and looked at Eddie with hopeful eyes. Eddie caught her look and shook his head and mouthed her 'no'. Kim pouted yet again and crossed her arms.

"Kim come on. You don't need to know and hopefully they won't say what they said again or I won't hesitate to punch them in the face again" Jack said

"They said I was hot and bet that I would be great in bed. They also said that I have a nice rack and that if you walk close to me and look down her shirt you can catch a glimpse of my boobs" Kim said nonchalantly and grinned

The boys stayed silent and shocked at how she could guess that.

A wide smirk was placed on Kim's face and turned around to the 4 boys. She crossed her arms and said to them in a sing-songy voice, "Bingo"

She turned around pushed open the door of Seaford High. She stopped abruptly and turned around again. "Are you guys coming? I want some fro-yo!"

The boys quickly snapped out of their trances and followed the blond beauty out of school. They all smiled and talked and laughed as they made their way to Jack's car. Jack took Kim's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Kim looked up sand smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. She smiled at everything that has happened today. She found out how great her friends er- brothers were and now she has the best and perfect boyfriend ever! Life couldn't get any better than this. I love Jack Brewer, and I love my brothers, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton. We are truly one happy family.

**The End.**

**Sorry Ending was bad!**

**Review!**

**Please review! I would really appreciated it! Xoxo**


End file.
